


Hayfa's Story

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Tales from the land of Tamriel [6]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dawnguard, Family, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the Origin story of one of my Characters, Hayfa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hayfa's Story

The Redwater Skooma den was hot from the collective heat of the addicts, who were making good use of the services available. Hayfa slid down the ladder, nodded to the bouncer, who opened the door for her, she entered, bought some skooma, stole her money back and left, her once-blue cloak tattered and worn as she walked home, mentally rationing her skooma until next months pay. She noticed that the purse was a little heavier than usual, but didn’t think much of it. Once she reached the small shack her family called home, she gave her mother a hug.  
“You’re home!” She cried, glad to see her daughter safe.  
“Of course I am.” Hayfa assured her. As far as her family knew, Hayfa worked in a farm in a small village for a man named Aidan some distance away. The reality was starkly different. Hayfa stole for Aidan, who fenced the fruits of her labour to the highest bidder. Hayfa knew that if her parents found out, they would never forgive her. But she was, as Aidan said, a natural. She pushed her stolen-back wages into her mother’s hand, concealing the skooma in her satchel. Her addiction had started after she broke her wrist two years ago. Aidan had given her skooma for the pain and it went… downhill after that. Leaving her mother to tend to the garden, she entered the shack to find her older brother repairing the bedroom door and her younger sister sweeping the floor. Outside she could hear her father chopping firewood. As she moved to dump her bag on the table, the door flew of it’s hinges and fell to the ground with a crash.

Hayfa drew her daggers as people with skin of snow poured in. One raised his hand and Hayfa could only watch as blood slipped through her sister’s skin and collected into the attacker’s hand. In his other hand he held a scroll, he read from it, chanting words in a long-lost language. Seeing an opportunity, Hayfa darted forward, her daggers slicing at his throat in a scissor like movement that caused the man to slump to the floor, knocking another down with him. As his lips separated, revealing pointed fangs, Hayfa felt ice run through her.  
”Vampires”.

Isran strided down the road, his cloak fluttering in the gentle breeze. That same breeze alerted him to the choking scent of smoke. Breaking into a jog, then a sprint, he headed toward the beacon of smoke rising like a serpent in the distance. The closer he got, the louder the screams of agony. Once the fire was within sight, it took everything in him not to stop and stare. A house was collapsing right before his eyes, its indestructible mask torn away to reveal its fragility at the hand of the burning flames. For a moment Isran marvelled at the destructive beauty before sense returned and he ran to check for survivors. As he came closer the screams became intelligible.  
“Put it out! Put is out! The money’s in there!”  
Someone shrieked, her voice punctuated by screams. Running forward, Isran changed his stance when he saw how they shied away from the crackling flames.  
“Vampires” he snarled, drawing his warhammer.  
Hayfa heaved her sister on her shoulders, nearly collapsing from the weight. Through the shimmering flames and the choking smoke she could see a figure fending off the vampires while several bodies were carried away. With no other option available, Hayfa charged headfirst through the grey wall of smoke. As the bright rays of sunset caressed Hayfa’s face she saw a cloaked figure fend off the last of the vampires. He turned, seeing her as she slipped into the comforting embrace of nothingness.

By morning all that remained of the unfortunate Khajit’s home was some charred wooden beams and a crispy corpse. The other Khajit, the one in a dress, hadn’t spoken the entire way to Fort Dawnguard. She had spent the entire time sitting next to her sister, who lay prone on a bed of straw. Isran checked on the pair, finding the other Khajit awake. She held out her hand.  
“You must be the one who rescued us. I am Hayfa Dasun and that is my sister Pasona. Where is the rest of my family?”  
Isran paused, so she didn’t know.  
“They were dragged off, most likely to be eaten or enthralled. I am sorry.”  
Pasona looked broken, while Hayfa looked like she wanted to tear the vampires to pieces.  
“This is Fort Dawnguard, right?”  
“That’s right.”  
“Then I am in the right place. I want to join the Dawnguard. Pasona, you can’t stay in Skyrim.”  
“But-”  
“No buts. Pay someone to get you to a a safe place. I have been taking Skooma for the past year. I never stopped. Because of me our family lies dead. So I promise you on my very life I will never take another drop of Skooma.”  
As if to prove her point, Hayfa took the Skooma from her pack and handed it to Pasona.  
“Here. Sell this to one of the Caravans, use it as payment to get you to Elsweyr. Good luck.”  
Pasona, despite Hayfa’s determined look, continued to protest.  
“But I can help! Someone has to do the cooking and cleaning around here!”  
“It’ll have to be someone else. Something is up at Redwater Skooma Den and it places you in danger. I heard there is a caravan leaving for Elsweyr in Falkreath. Do odd jobs, earn some money to get to Falkreath. It is for the best.” Hayfa ordering Pasona, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

Pasona fell silent, turning to leave. Another member of the Dawnguard offered to take her to Riften, an offer she accepted. Hayfa stood up, a little shakily.

"Bye, Pasona."

Pasona glared at her, refusing to reply.


End file.
